Two Hearts Are Better Than 1
by KAY KAY FITZGERALD888
Summary: What happens when you get an overprotective brother, a warning of two enemies, a boy's obsession with his enemie's sister. Willow Goldsworthy is a victim of therapy and guarded by her brother Eli Goldsworthy but Fitz provides her with the love she needs..
1. Innocence

Chapter 1 "Innocence"

At Fitz's house… "Wake up" his mom said. He got up and went downstairs. A knock at the door made him happy it was his guy friend Owen. "What's up man" he said. "Nothing" Fitz said. "Can't wait to see all the hot girls eh" he asked. Fitz smiled and they started walking. As they approached the school there was something that caught Fitz's eye.

He looked over at this beautiful girl she had black scene hair, blazing blue green eyes and pale like skin. She was wearing a one shoulder black shirt with a red heart on it and black skinny jeans. "Got your prey" Owen laughed. "She's cute" Owen commented. "I think so too" Fitz replied.

They walked in the building their friend Jay ran up to them. "Ahh so Fitz I see you have your eye on Willow" he greeted. "Jay who's Willow" Fitz asked. "She's from Lakehurst with me her status single" he informed Fitz. "There you go buddy" Owen patted his back. "Well she's Willow Goldsworthy" Jay said. "Goldsworthy she's the spawn of Eli" Fitz said.

"Yes but she's worth it" Jay said. Someone walked behind Fitz and tapped his shoulder. "Take your eyes off my little sister pervert" Eli warned him. Eli put his arm around Willow and they walked but he looked back and gave a devilish smile.

"She will be mine" Fitz assured Jay and Owen. They walked to first class. "Hello class I'm Ms. Gage I hope we'll all have a great year together" she greeted the incoming students. Fitz looked down the rows of desks and saw the girl Willow. "Mark please sit next to Willow" Ms. Gage instructed.

He walked back and sat down. He smiled at her she seemed severely shy. He didn't give up "I'm Fitz" he introduced himself. "I'm Willow" she said in a hushed tone. Her cheeks turned a fierce red. Jay and Owen walked in. "Willow how are you haven't seen you in two months" Jay greeted nicely.

"Hi Jay" she said. "Remember we were best friends in Lakehurst I guess your waiting to break your shell" he said. "Yea actually" she replied. "Students introduce yourselves oh hello we have a new student" Ms. Gage looked at Willow. "Tell us about you sweetie" she asked.

Willow stood up "I'm Willow Goldsworthy and I like singing, drawing and spray painting" she said quietly. "Nice mentioning spray painting" Jay said. She giggled. "Remember when we spray painted Mr. Gaughan's face" Jay said. She bust out laughing.

"Ok class let's work on peacemakers" the teacher began. "Willow tell us about a peacemaker" she said. "Well Martin Luther King was a peacemaker because he fought for both races but with boycott" Willow said in the sweetest voice. Eli walked in Willow covered her face.

"Is my sister here" he asked. She stood up. "What do you want" she said with annoyance. "We have to walk home today" he said. "You didn't think of telling me later" she said. "Don't give me attitude "he demanded. "Listen dumb ass use common sense and I don't have to listen to you" she said sitting down.

"Willow language go to the office" Ms. Gage demanded. "Whatever bitch" she said leaving. Jay clapped and said "That's my bad ass girl". "Jayson office" the teacher flipped. Jay laughed and they ran down the hall. Fitz and Owen stared at each other in amazement. "She's mine" Owen said. "No way" Fitz replied.


	2. Good Heart

Chapter 2 "Good Heart"

In the office… "Well Jay Hogart and Willow Goldsworthy the two Lakehurst trouble team" the principal said. They looked at each other and smirked. "Misuse of improper language" he read. Willow had a can of spray paint in her pocket. She nudged Jay and showed him he took it. "Well we're sorry but blue is a good color for you" Jay said.

"What" the principal asked. Jay took the bottle and his face was neon blue and they ran. They came back to the class room. "What are you two doing back" Ms. Gage said. "Principal Simpson handled us with his very colorful personality" Willow said. Jay laughed. They went to their seats.

"Well we're working on peacemakers still" she said. Fitz glared over at her and he just gave her a very seductive smile. She knew he'd stare at her something he loved about her. Maybe it was the way she nervously bit her lip or would peek over at him with her beautiful eyes and then blush. He stared at her for a good while.

"Mark" the teacher yelled. He turned his head embarrassed. "Yea" he replied. "You can stare at Ms. Goldsworthy later" she said. Fitz blushed nervously. She giggled. "Now pay attention please" Ms. Gage instructed. Jay elbowed Fitz. "She likes you that's how she flirts" he whispered, "so whatever your doing keep it up she likes it". Fitz nodded.

The bell rang and Fitz followed Willow into the hall. He had a locker next to her. "I take it you hate Eli" he spoke up. "Very much worst person on Earth" she replied. "Your eyes stroll off a lot" she asked. He blushed like a burnt cherry. "Well why" he asked. "Either your eyes stare off a lot or I'd say you were staring at me" she flirted.

"Well your something I'd want to stare at" he flirted. "Just keep your tongue in your mouth" she said walking off. Fitz leaned and sighed against his locker. Jay walked over. "Dude to inform you she flirts with attitude" he reminded him. "Well I have an attitude too" he said. "Just don't let her brother catch you" Jay warned him.

Drew walked down the hall. He looked at Willow and turned back. "Hey you" he yelled. "What" she replied. "Nice ass" he whistled. "Watch your mouth or I'll kick yours" she replied. "Attitude I like it" he said. "I don't like yours so go away" she said. "Hey let's start over I'm Drew" he introduced. "And I hate perverted guys like you so bye" she said walking to lunch.

"Nice try Drew but she's with the big boys" Jay said. "Fitz a big boy he has 200 girlfriends" Drew yelled. "Then why does she like him" Jay yelled. "She doesn't know what she's getting into" he replied walking away.

Fitz ran into Eli. "You idiot rumor that you're hitting on my sister" Eli flipped. "So" Fitz said. "Wait till she finds out you liked Clare then she'll flip or that you beat me up" he headed towards Willow. Fitz pulled him back and started punching him. Willow came back and saw Eli bloody in Fitz's arms. Her jaw dropped. "Willow I…" Fitz tried explaining why her brother was bloody from him.

"Willow he's not a good guy go" Eli gasped. She wiped her eyes and ran. Fitz followed her. A short red head girl stepped in front of him. "Are you trying to hurt her" she asked. "I'm going to hurt you if you don't move" he threatened the little red head. "My name is Ellie Nash and you won't touch me" she said. He pushed her out of the way and ran for Willow.

When he got to the cafeteria he saw her in Jay's arms in tears and freaked out. Jay looked over at Fitz and walked to him. "Dude what's wrong with you" he said. "Let me talk to her" he begged. "In first period I tried to tell you leave her brother alone her seeing people get beat up is bad" he whispered. "Why" Fitz asked. "In Lakehurst all the guys would beat her up she would run to me she's not as bad as she acts" Jay explained. "Well I tried to tell her why I wailed on her brother but she ran" Fitz told him.

"She's used to seeing guys run after her with bloody fists before but only because she is the one bleeding" Jay said, "that's why I helped hr get expelled from Lakehurst she's just looking for a guy who doesn't beat up her brother". Jay took Fitz to go wash his fists. Then they came back Eli was with Willow he hugged her and looked at Fitz with an evil smile.


	3. Guardian EXTENDED

Chapter 3 "Guardian"

Fitz started walking toward Willow. Eli stepped in front of her and she backed up. "Stay away from her" Eli demanded. Fitz grabbed his collar of his jacket "Watch your mouth goth boy" he threatened. "Leave him alone buzz – cut boy let me tell you your hair is awful, your rude, a flirt, and a monster" Willow sassed Fitz.

"So I flirt with you and you yell at me" Fitz replied. "Well maybe you'd hook up with me if you didn't hit my brother" she yelled. Fitz was mad and upset he slammed his fist against the wall and ran after her. "Willow wait" he yelled. "What do you want" she said. "Look I don't like your brother I'm sorry but I … like you and I would never hurt you" he explained.

She cracked a smirk and a rose like color rose over her thin cheeks. She walked toward him. She just looked up at him with her big blue green eyes and smiled. Then she turned and walked to class with the color on her face. He smirked and went to class. Eli appeared right behind her. "So you disobey me and talk to him he's not a good guy" he yelled.

Willow gave him a nasty look and said "I don't really care". Eli tried to talk to her but she walked away. Eli ran to Fitz "I told you to stay away from her" he said. "Well I like her and she likes me I hope and you can't change that" he reminded Eli and walked off. In 4th period "Hello class I'm Ms. Dawes I'll be your language teacher" the teacher introduced us.

"Owen next to Willow and Jay behind Owen and Mark in front of Willow" she instructed, "here's some sheets that say the class rules". Fitz took Willow's and gave it to her. He looked at her all flirty she grinned. Willow saw that Fitz wrote his cell phone number on her paper. "Here Jay" she joked giving it to him. Fitz flew up and Jay giggled.

"Dude you don't give up on her do you" Jay asked. Fitz got beet red. "No" he said. "Mark turn around" Ms. Dawes yelled. He turned to the board. "Do you like him" Jay whispered. Willow didn't answer but Jay knew. "Well let's review the rules no interrupting, keep your hands to yourselves, and etc." she read through.

Willow seemed very fascinated about how Fitz won't stop until he gets her. A boy entered. "Hello you are" Ms. Dawes asked. "Jonny Dimarco" he said with a quiet tone. Willow's face became as white as a sheet. A tear rolled gently down her cheek. "Owen move up front Jonny behind Willow" she instructed. Jonny smiled and walked back. He whispered in her ear "Thought you could just run from me didn't you".

Fitz looked back at her he saw she had a shattered, insecure, look in her eyes. She looked over at him with fear and innocence as tears rolled softly down her cheeks. He became worried about her. All through class Willow had the same frightened look on her face as if she was being abused in her mind from Jonny.

When the bell rang she flashed out Fitz followed her. "Hey wait" he grabbed her hand. "Don't hurt me" she shrieked. She realized it was Fitz. She froze for a minute and then just broke down in his arms. "What happened" Fitz panicked.

"I… don't … I …" she just ran off as Jonny approached. "Well she's even more scared then in Lakehurst" Jonny said. Fitz gave him an odd look and ran toward Willow. "Why are you so afraid of Jonny" he whispered. "Well… in Lakehurst him… and his buddies…would… gang up on me… and hit me" she cried. He threw his arms around her, "and he found me now he'll just start all over again".

"No he won't" Fitz got mad and stormed out. "Wait what are you doing Fitz" she pleaded and followed him out. "They won't touch you" he yelled. "Jonny" he yelled. "What?" he replied. "You're getting your ass kicked" he punched Jonny, "it's not fair to hit my girl so you have an even battle now" he kicked Jonny down.

"So you really don't want to piss me off pal" Jonny slapped Fitz. Willow witnessed all this happening in tears. Fitz got up and kicked Jonny in the face. He hit the ground but got back up. He punched Fitz in the face. Fitz fell with his mouth bleeding he turned his head and saw how sad Willow was to watch him get hurt.

He went to his back pocket. He grabbed Jonny by the neck and pulled a knife! "Stay away from my girl or you'll be in hell in one slash" Fitz threatened. "Whoa ease off man" Jonny said. They heard sirens and they only caught Jonny not Fitz he ran with Willow.

"Are you crazy pulling a knife" Willow panicked. "Hey I'm only protecting you" he said, "We have to get out of here". He grabbed Willow's hand and flew out the back of the school. They ran into the nearest forest of trees. "Sweet escape" Willow laughed gasping air. They glared into each other's eyes.

"Yea tell me about it" he replied. Willow leaned against a tree. Fitz stepped toward her putting his arm behind her. He held her chin and kissed her. He backed up and scratched his head. Her face was flame red. "I told you I like you look you may hate me but I…" he started. "I like you too" she said.

He smiled "What about your brother". She grabbed his shirt collar "What he doesn't know won't hurt him right". They kissed again. "When you first came here I immediately wanted you" he explained. "Well you got me happy" she joked. "Very" he said. "If my brother finds out I'll be dead so keep quiet at school" she warned Fitz.

"No problem" he said, "follow me" he held her hand and lead her. "Where to" she said. They ended up at a lake. "I don't swim" she said. "Yea but if we follow it we can get out" he explained. They headed downstream.


	4. Trouble Love

Chapter 4 "Trouble Love(MOST DRAMATIC CHAPTER)"

"Fitz where will we go" Willow asked. "Not my house or yours" he realized. Willow started skipping oddly. "Uhh ok then" he said. "Skip with me" she said. "No" he laughed. She skipped ahead of him and then ran for her life. "Hey wait" he skipped after her. He came across an open field. He heard rustling in the trees.

"Ahhh" Willow yelled flying out of a tree on his back. "What on earth you crazy person" he put her down. "That was fun" she laughed. "Yes scary but reasonable" Fitz noted. He stared into her eyes and moved his hand down her cheek. She tried to say something he put his finger to her lip and kissed her.

She blushed a fiery red. "What was that for?" she asked clueless. "I like you remember" he flirted. She grinned. "Willow" they heard in the back round. "Its Eli we have to go" she panicked. She grabbed Fitz's arm to pull him but he didn't budge. "What are you doing let's go" she whispered. Eli approached the two.

"So I get beat up and you run with him" he yelled. Fitz stood in front of her. Behind Eli entered Jonny and Bruce. Willow just cracked. Eli, Jonny and Bruce walked closer to them. Fitz over stood his guard. Jonny and Eli jumped on Fitz while Bruce grabbed Willow. Fitz tried to get up but he turned and saw the worst thing ever.

Willow was broken like this happened and it's just killing her. Fitz started to tear up as Bruce punched her. He pinned her down and grabbed a pocket knife he started to carve "Bruce's bitch" all up her arms and just kept hurting her. Fitz got up and kicked Eli.

He glared at his now bleeding girlfriend that he loved more than anything. Just bleeding… crying… dying. She was laying on the ground staring up at him seeing him fighting for her. Bruce ran over and made a huge slice across her face. She shrieked and Eli, Jonny and Bruce ran. Fitz now in tears ran to Willow crying at her side.

He called the police and rode with her in the ambulance. She gasped for air trying to talk to Fitz. "Thank you" she gasped. "For what I didn't save you" he yelled. She tried talking again but he saw how bad it hurt so he grabbed paper and a pen and she wrote… "If I die my heart will go straight to you for I love you".

He read it and started to cry angrily. "No it won't because you're not dying you can't I need you" he yelled. She glared at him hopelessly. "You're my whole world you're the only one who doesn't treat me like a monster" he cried to her. At the hospital…

Fitz was waiting outside her room. Eli and his family ran in. "That's him he did this" he pointed to Fitz. "No you jumped me and your friend cut her" he cried. "Yea well so" he admitted. "Elijah you did this to her" his mother slapped him. "Well she ran with him and kissed him" Eli flipped.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy I would never hurt your daughter she means everything to me" Fitz stood and shook their hands. "Well you seem like a nice young man tell us what happened" Eli's mom asked. "Mom he's the one who tried jumping me" Eli yelled. "Ma'am since I've met Willow my whole world has changed for the better I'm Mark Fitzgerald" he introduced.

"Aww you seem so sweet" Mrs. Goldsworthy said. "When Eli, Jonny and Bruce came I fought for her but they caught me off guard when Bruce grabbed her I can never forgive myself for it" he admitted. "Thank you for fighting for my daughter wait… Bruce and Jonny" Mr. Goldsworthy yelled. "Yes sir" Fitz answered.

"Well she's had problems with those two in her old school she sat next to them and they gave her attitude. Jonny tried kissing her but she slapped him and then they just keep jumping on her. They used to take her and Bruce cut her and we thought she did herself" her dad explained.

"Don't worry sir I'll be sure they don't touch her again" Fitz assured them. "Well watch when we go in Willow won't even know him" Eli tried saying. "Goldsworthy and others" the doctor brought them in her room. Fitz rushed in and grabbed her hand. "Willow" he whispered.

She turned her head she had really bad scars. She smiled. "Hi guess I keep my heart huh" she stutters. He wipes his eyes from tearing. "How bad is it" she asked. He moved her hair out of her face. "You're still beautiful" he said. Eli walked over and threw his nails into her arm. She yelped. Fitz stood in anger "Stop don't hurt her" he got in Eli's face.

Eli's parents looked surprised. "Or what pretty boy" Eli commented. "I'll…" he hesitated and turned to Willow. Her parents walked over "Sweetie you know this young man". "Yea he's my boyfriend" she stuttered in pain. He gave her a seductive glare. "Well she is allowed to go now she will be sore but she'll be fine. Its best she stays in bed for four weeks" the doctor said.

They all helped her out. Fitz put his arm around her and secretly gave her a note. She gave him a confused look. He reached his head through their car door and kissed her. Eli glared over at him he stared back with a rude smirk. Willow carefully unfolded the note it read: I'm sneaking you out tonight be ready at 9:30 pm.

She smiled out the window at him as he walked back to his house. As he entered his door his father was standing in front of him. "So where were you" he asked. "I was…" he started. His father smiled. "So my Mark has a girlfriend" he patted his back. Fitz just looked over at him and turned red and laughed. "Yea and I'm going out with her tonight" he said. "Well you two have fun" his father said.

Fitz sighed in relief. He texted Willow about their plan to sneak her out. At 9:30 he snuck over to her house. He climbed up her on her balcony and lightly tapped her door. She smiled and crept over to the window. "Hey beautiful" he said. They climbed down the side of her balcony.

Fitz grabbed her hand and they got in his car. They pulled up to a huge party club. The two got out and entered. When they first entered Fitz was staying by the wall while Willow was bribing him to dance. "I don't dance" he said moving closer to her. She pushed back. "You want to kiss me you have to dance" she said.

"Pon De Replay" by "Rihanna" came on. "Like this" she saw a bunch of girls on stage. She ran up and followed their routine. Which consisted of twirling her hips and going to the floor, clapping, and snapping her fingers. Fitz watched her amazed and smiling all flirty. She bowed at the end and high-fived the girls. She jumped off stage putting her arms around Fitz's neck.

He simply smiled and said "Okay so what are you my tiny dancer". "Call it what you want but I got moves" she joked. He put his arms around her waste and looked down at her. RING RING! "Oh god its my parents" she panicked. Fitz looked disappointed but they drove her back. She climbed back up just before her parents reached her room.

"Where were you young lady" her mother yelled. "I was in the bathroom then I went in Eli's car to get my purse" she lied. "Oh well thank goodness" she said. Willow stood to close her curtains still seeing Fitz standing below. She smiled and her mother came over to see what she was looking at and her drove off.


	5. Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 5 "Forbidden Fruit"

Willow fell asleep peacefully.

In the morning…

"Willow get dressed sweetie" her mother yelled up the stairs. She got dressed in her giant black "I See Stars" shirt and smoky gray short shorts with black converse. She went downstairs still drowsy and sat at the table. "Ready for school" her dad asked. "To make out with Mark Fitzgerald" Eli cut her off.

"Shut up" Willow snapped. "Hey calm down" their mom yelled entering the room. "I agree with Eli what do you see in him anyway" her father asked while taking a mouthful of cereal. "Why you don't like him" Willow asked. "Well I certainly don't approve of him" he replied.

"Why not" she asked. "He seems mysterious like a bad boy" he admitted, "I don't want you around that type". Eli started smiling seeing all this go down. "Same here I don't like him either dad" Eli added. "Yes good decision Eli" their dad agreed.

"He doesn't even have a say in this" Willow snapped. "Well we don't like him ok and I won't let my little girl around a boy like that" their father added scooping more cereal. "That is so unfair" Willow argued. "I don't want to hear it you stay away from him" her dad threw his spoon down.

"In my household you are not allowed near him" her dad demanded. "No I'll date whoever I want" she said. "Why do you think you went to therapy Willow because you sass us and don't respect us and you're a nutcase" her father stood furious. "No I was there because you assholes ruin my life" she stood screaming.

"Watch your language young lady" the mother finally yelled. "Or what you'll put me in more therapy" she slammed her bowl and grabbed her bag and walked out the door. "Willow get back here" her parents yelled out the door. Eli got a towel and helped clean the floor.

"So can we actually put her back in therapy" Eli asked. Eli's mom started to tear up… "That's not my little girl anymore". "Sure it is mom" Eli reassured her. "No that's not her, that's a loud mouth bitch who is leaving this house" she said storming in the kitchen with the phone.

"Hello Toronto Orphanage I need to put my daughter up for adoption, she's 16 and completely disrespectful, yes, ok, you'll be here tomorrow to get her, thank you" the mom said hanging up the phone. "Honey we can't get rid of her" the father argued.

Eli was shocked at today would be his sister's last day in his existence. Eli rushed to first period. "Willow we need to talk" he started. "I'm not apologizing to them" she cut him off. "Yes I know but…". "They deserved what they got I mean what's the worst they can do to me" she cut him off again.

"How about put you up for adoption" he whispered. "What" she asked frightened. "Mom called when you left their getting you tomorrow" he said. "Hey Willow and Eli" Fitz greeted, "what's wrong" he asked seeing Willow start to cry. "My parents put me up for adoption" she cried.

"What does that mean" he asked getting angered. "I can't see you or anyone again" she said. He turned scratching his head and slamming his fist against a desktop. "We have to do something" he said frustrated then smiling. "What" she asked. "Well you're probably still allowed to go to Degrassi and are you allowed to leave" he asked.

"Well our cousin did that the day she got there she left" Eli said. "Well I could take you out and sneak you to my place my family is gone all accept Steve for at least two weeks" he asked. "Yes but Steve is your mean abusive step brother" Willow started. "Who can and will keep his mouth shut" Fitz assured her.

"Yes but I'd like to see her too" Eli added. "Then you can just say your going over Clare's and come to my place unless you still hate me" Fitz invited. "Truce" Eli asked. They shook hands. "But won't the place know I'm gone" Willow found a fault. "Then you'll have to disguise yourself" Fitz admitted.

"I'll buy hair dye and sis your getting piercings" Eli said. Willow looked unsure. "Ok then" she agreed. "Then that's our plan and when the two weeks is over…" Fitz began to think. "We'll ask if you can live with Jay for a while then come to my place during the day" Eli suggested. "But when mom and dad figure out that I'm gone they'll call Jay cause I'm close friends with him" Willow flawed.

"Do you like camping" Fitz asked, "Behind my house there is a mini forest do you want to sleep there" he joked. "Or during the day she goes to school then comes home with you and hides in your room" Eli thought. "That'd work because my parents work from 2:00 am till 12:30 at night and they don't come in my room ever" Fitz thought.

"Ok that's our plan" Willow smiled confidently.


	6. Sneaky Little Lovers

Chapter 6 "Sneaky Little Lovers"

Soon enough the last bell rang. Willow came out upset that never again she would be a Goldsworthy. She stepped into Eli's hearse and sat in the back behind Clare. She sat there for 5 minutes waiting for Eli and Clare to stop sucking face.

After 30 minutes she got frustrated and went inside school to wait for Fitz to get out of detention to ride her home. He walked out of the classroom surprised. "Hello boo umm why are you here" he asked. "Eclare is sucking face as usual" she threw her bag at his face. He picked it up and carried it knowing the drill for this usually happens.

"Fitz hey" Owen approached them, "when did you two hook up". Fitz stopped to talk and Willow whistled and he ran up to her. "Fitz is now a seduced slave I'll remember this" Owen mocked. "Shut it" Fitz yelled back. "Well its hilarious now you have a girlfriend who knew tough Fitzy would be a sucker for love" Owen fell on the ground laughing.

He walked out looking for his car. His green 2011 Mazda wasn't in its parking place. Fitz reached in his back pocket to find his keys and looked up and there was his car and his girlfriend in the front seat. "Let's go I can't have my parents sending out search parties for me" she yelled. "Well let me tell you, you are not taking my car everywhere" he joked.

They approached her house. Willow wiped the tears out of her eyes and headed into the house which she was being hated. Fitz made sure she got in ok and stayed there. Willow opened the door. "I told you to stay away from him" her father yelled grabbing her by the throat. Fitz jumped at the sight of her father yanking her in the house and smacking her.

"Where were you" he yelled. "Eli didn't ride me home so Fitz did" she gasped for air. Her father threw her body against a wall. He came out with a rifle. "Where is that boy" he said. "No dad stop" she panicked. Her dad saw his car outside of the window. He came out the door towards his car. Fitz looked worried as he put all his windows up and locked the doors.

"Drive go…go I'll be fine go" Willow pulled herself to the front door yelling to him. Fitz drove off scared that he might lose his girl. He stopped half way up the block. He quickly checked his rear view mirror seeing Willow running in tears up the street with a duffle bag, her viscous father stalking her.

Fitz pulled up and opened the door. Willow jumped in and they drove away. Her head was on the edge of the window. "Hey are you ok what happened back there" Fitz turned and broke the silence. "I don't know" she said. "I need to change myself they will be looking for me" she said.

"I'll get you hair dye and maybe piercings" he recommended. "Sounds good to me" she said. They went in the store and looked at hair dye. "We need something your parents won't expect to look for" he said. "This color but it will cover all but the tips of my hair" she said. "Bleach blonde unexpected ok well then the tips of your hair will still be black" he reminded her.

"Wait my parents I have to sneak you in tonight they'll be home" he said. "Ok well what do we do" she said. "I'll get them out don't worry wait my dad wants to meet you" he said. "Well we're screwed" she said. "No he'll let you stay he loves when I have girls over" he assured over.

"How often has this happened" she asked. "Enough times for him to trust me" he said. Willow looked a little worried. They went to the salon and the lady did her hair. Willow walked out with her hair platinum blonde. "Damn girl you can be Lady Ga Ga's twin with that hair" he joked. She playfully hit his side.

They approached his house. Willow fixed her short shorts and I See Stars shirt. Here's her outfit… her hair

Bow fell in her face she fixed it. Fitz laughed watching her toil with it.

Fitz entered through the door quietly. His brother Steve ran up to Fitz acting high and almost punched him. He saw Willow so he didn't hit him. "Dad Mark brought a girl home" he yelled. Fitz held Willow's hand and stood with her.

Fitz's parents entered the room. "Well hello Mark who's your friend" greeted his mom. "Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Willow" he introduced. "Oh why Mark she's very pretty hello sweetie you can call me Amy" his mother shook her hand. "Well this is that Willow you won't shut your trap about" his father came in the distance. "Hi there call me Kevin" he said.

"Dad can she stay here a while her family kicked her out" he asked. "Sure we'll open up the guest room she can stay as long as she needs" her mother walked down the hall. His dad shook Fitz's hand. He handed him 2 condoms. He threw them at Steve. "Here dad said you need these" he said. Steve tried smoking them. Willow laughed. Fitz's mom hugged Willow and pulled her upstairs and showed her her room.


End file.
